not-so-nice companion
by caramelhae
Summary: Mikumo, Kitora, dua porsi ayam goreng, dan meja di samping jendela restoran cepat saji. Bukan, bukan kencan.


**World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke.**

.

.

Keberadaan nampan tambahan di meja yang sudah ia tempati sendirian sejak sepuluh menit lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Kitora. Dan, kemunculan batang hidung pemuda berkacamata yang tiba-tiba datang dan memilih tempat duduk tepat di seberang Kitora, adalah hal yang lebih tak gadis itu hendaki.

Melayangkan tatapan setajam belati kepada sang teman yang tak diundang, Kitora berkata ketus, "Kita tak cukup akrab untuk duduk semeja begini."

"Yah, karena kita belum cukup akrab, maka aku berpikir bila tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama barang beberapa menit, seperti ini," alasan diluncurkan. "Sebagai sesama Agen Border, kuharap kita bisa membangun relasi yang bagus, Kitora."

Mikumo berusaha tersenyum ringan untuk menghangatkan suasana—tetapi toh gagal juga, sebab Kitora masih mendelik padanya. Akhirnya, kegugupan sang pemuda tampak juga dari gestur membetulkan letak kacamata (yang tak melorot).

"Kita juga belum cukup akrab sehingga kau bisa memanggil namaku tanpa honorifik begitu." Sang gadis berambut pendek mendesah sambil mengaduk _cola_ -nya dengan sedotan. "Huh, lakukan sesukamu, deh."

 _Well, setidaknya aku tak diusir secara kejam_. Menggenggam sendok dan garpu, Mikumo pun mulai memotong daging ayam goreng _crispy_ -nya. Kitora melakukan tindakan serupa. Mikumo mengintip isi piring gadis di hadapannya lewat sudut mata, dan agak terbelalak setelahnya.

"Kitora, kau … mengambil lima _cup_ sambal?" tunjuk Mikumo pada lima _cup_ plastik kecil berisi cairan kental berwarna oranye terang, yang berjejer mengelilingi piring Kitora.

Risi karena santapannya dipelototi, Kitora menyahut, "Aku suka pedas. Kenapa, masalah?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan masalah." _Hanya saja, ayamnya jadi terlihat seperti lauk sampingan._

Kitora mengangkat bahunya, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan cuek bebek; tak terlihat berminat memulai obrolan dengan pemuda di depannya. Eksistensi Mikumo seolah tak lebih kasatmata dari butiran debu.

Satu hal yang menyangkut di perhatian Mikumo, satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Skuad Arashiyama itu tak henti melirik ke samping, seakan-akan mengawasi sesuatu. Penasaran, Mikumo pun mengikuti arah pandangannya—dan tak menemukan jawaban, sebab yang ada di sebelah meja mereka adalah bagian dalam restoran, di mana meja berjejer dan nyaris semuanya ditempati oleh orang-orang yang kelaparan. Ah, restoran _fast food_ memang preferensi semua kalangan.

" _A-ano_ , Kitora," panggil Mikumo. Ayamnya sudah habis setengah, dan pemuda itu merasa sayang bila menghabiskan seluruhnya tanpa secuil pun percakapan yang bisa dikenang. "Bagaimana … sekolahmu?"

Kitora menanggapi basa-basi sang kapten Skuad Tamakoma-2 sekenanya, dengan tatapan masih terpancang di subjek-entah-apa di sebelah sana. "Sekolahku akademi khusus putri, dan semuanya baik-baik saja."

Mikumo manggut-manggut. "Guru dan teman-temanmu menyenangkan?"

"Ya."

"Kau ikut klub apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Biar kutebak, bila melihat kemampuan fisikmu yang hebat, klub olahraga? Atletik, basket, voli, atau renang?"

"Jangan sok tahu."

"…."

Oke, Mikumo kagok. Seketika, pemuda itu merasa bila paha ayam lebih responsif dalam mengobrol ketimbang gadis di depannya. Ah, sepertinya Kitora sedang _bad mood_ atau semacamnya—sebab, seingat Mikumo, sesinis-sinisnya A-ranked agent satu itu terhadapnya, ia lebih sering menyahuti ucapan Mikumo dengan kalimat sarkastis daripada kontan mencuekinya seperti sekarang.

Atau, mungkin apatisme Kitora ada kaitannya dengan sesuatu-entah-apa yang ia awasi sedari tadi?

Mikumo celingak-celinguk. _Apakah ada seseorang yang Kitora incar? Siapa? Para bocah SD di sana? Atau cowok SMA berpenampilan atletis yang duduk sendirian itu? Atau malah bapak-bapak berjas kerja itu?_

Penasaran sih, tetapi kalau bertanya, paling-paling dijawab dengan _bukan urusanmu_. Mikumo pun memutuskan untuk bercengkerama dengan ayam gorengnya daripada menghadapi dinginnya suasana percakapan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya paha ayam goreng Mikumo tinggal tulang, _vanilla shake_ -nya pun sudah tandas. Melihat kalau Kitora tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menghabiskan daging dada ayam pesanannya dalam waktu dekat, Mikumo berniat pamit undur diri. Namun, niatnya tersebut dicegah oleh suara sapaan seseorang.

"Yo, Mikumo!"

 _Megane-boy_ itu menoleh cepat ke samping, dan agak terkaget melihat sosok sang penyapa. "Ryuuji?"

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Mikumo tak menyadari keberadaan sang teman sekelas sedari tadi? Dan, yang paling mengusik Mikumo adalah, kewaspadaan Kitora tampak langsung meningkat begitu teman Mikumo itu menghampiri meja mereka berdua. Dari sepasang mata ungu Kitora yang langsung menyipit dan raut wajahnya yang mengeras—Mikumo menarik kesimpulan bila Ryuuji-lah sosok yang sedari tadi menghisap atensi sang gadis. Tetapi, mengapa?

"Kencan, Mikumo?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Untunglah, _milkshake_ Mikumo sudah habis, sehingga ia tak menyemburkan apa-apa ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. _Kencan? Dengan siapa?!_ "Ah, tidak, kami cuma kebetulan bertemu—"

"Ya, kami sedang berkencan," sahut satu-satunya pemilik suara feminin di antara mereka.

"…."

 _Eh_. _EH. EEEEH?_

Apakah ayam goreng di sini memberi efek halusinasi bagi orang yang menyantapnya? Sebab, Mikumo baru saja berdelusi kalau Kitora mengatakan tiga kata yang benar-benar inkoheren dengan keadaan mereka yakni _kami-sedang-berkencan._ Atau, mungkin Kitora tiba-tiba memperoleh selera humor (yang aneh) setelah meminum _cola_ -nya?

"Whoa—kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau punya pacar secantik ini, Mikumo? Setidaknya, kenalkan padaku, dong!" Kini, dalam alam halusinasi Mikumo, sang teman sekelas menjawil-jawil lengannya dengan gemas.

Mikumo langsung mencubit pipinya sendiri. Tidak sakit.

Di seberangnya, Kitora tertawa manis. Ya, tawa manis. "Hehe, perkenalkan, namaku Ai. Aku berpacaran dengan Mikumo-kun sejak dua bulan lalu."

 _Haaaah? Apa-apaan dengan_ _ **Ai**_ _? Apa-apaan dengan Mikumo_ _ **-kun**_ _?!_

Seolah belum puas memberi serangan jantung pada hati Mikumo, sang gadis berpotongan rambut semi-bob itu meraih tangan Mikumo yang tergeletak di meja, menggenggamnya erat. Mikumo berjengit oleh sentuhan tangan mungil itu.

"Ah, namamu Ryuuji-kun, kan? Mikumo sering menceritakan soal dirimu," Kitora mengada-ada.

Mulut Mikumo sekarang cukup lebar untuk dimasuki lalat. "Memangnya kapan—"

 _Cyut_. Sensasi nyeri didapat Mikumo dari cubitan dari jemari mungil-tapi-bertenaga-super yang tertangkup di atas telapak tangannya. Mikumo menangkapnya sebagai sinyal diam-atau-kubuat-kulitmu-berdarah.

"Hei, Ryuuji-kun," ucap Kitora sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "ayo ajak pacarmu bergabung dengan kami."

Mikumo menoleh cepat. Ah, ia terlalu larut dalam _shock_ sehingga tak menyadari keberadaan sesosok gadis di belakang Ryuuji. _Siapa? Pacarnya?_ Ah, tetapi mengapa berbeda dengan yang gadis di foto yang ditunjukkan temannya itu beberapa hari lalu?

Ryuuji menyahut, "Ah, sayang sekali, kami sudah selesai. Habis ini, kami mau jalan-jalan di _mall_. Mau bareng? Kita _double date_!"

Mikumo hendak membalas dengan 'Apanya yang _double date_?!'—tetapi Kitora mendahului, "Ah, maaf, setelah ini, kami mau ke _arcade_. Lain kali saja, ya, Ryuuji-kun?" nada bicaranya terdengar jujur dan imut dan _tidak Kitora sekali_. "Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu manis."

Ryuuji terkekeh. "Tentu saja," ucapnya bangga sambil menggamit lengan sang kekasih. Kemudian, ia pamit, "Kami duluan, ya? Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!"

Telinga Mikumo pengang karena overdosis kata kencan. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh patah-patah pada tersangka yang membuat hatinya _chaos_ tersebutnya. Masih menggenggam tangan Mikumo. Masih tersenyum manis, senyum yang bukan _style_ -nya Kitora. Oke, Mikumo mulai merinding.

Setelah sosok Ryuuji dan pacarnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari jangkauan visi mereka, barulah Kitora menarik tangannya dari tangan Mikumo. Lalu, dengan beringas, gadis itu meyambar sapu tangan dari dalam saku jaketnya—dan, mengelap telapak tangannya dengan penuh nafsu, seolah habis memegang muntah kucing.

"…." Mikumo _speechless_. Setelah membuat Mikumo bingung dan _waku-waku_ setengah mati, kini gadis itu bertindak seolah tangan Mikumo adalah sejenis najis. Oh, wahai kaum perempuan, tindak-tanduk kalian bahkan lebih kompleks dari Dunia Neighbor.

Sambil memasukkan kembali sapu tangan ungunya, Kitora menggerutu, "Orang itu sepertinya tak pernah menonton televisi. Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengenali wajahku yang kelewat sering tampil sebagai Public Relation Border ini? _Well_ , dengan begitu, identitasku jadi tak ketahuan sih. Bisa gawat kalau ia tahu aku temannya Rinka."

Sambil berusaha menata kembali ketenangan pikirannya yang sempat jungkir-balik, Mikumo membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Rinka? Siapa?"

Kitora mendesah, lalu bercerita sambil memotong-motong ayam gorengnya yang sempat terabaikan. "Teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku. Akhir-akhir ini, dia murung. Ternyata, ia uring-uringan karena curiga pacarnya berselingkuh. Dia ingin melabrak, tetapi tak ada bukti yang cukup." Sejurus kemudian, Kitora menggebrak meja sambil memasang senyum mengerikan ala _yandere_. Gelas _milkshake_ Mikumo sampai melompat. "Heh, sekarang, sudah ada bukti yang lebih dari cukup."

Lalu, Kitora mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombolnya; jelas-jelas mengirimkan pesan kepada sahabat yang barusan ia ceritakan. Pada saat bersamaan, ada pesan masuk ke ponsel Mikumo. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berkutat pada ponsel masing-masing.

Sang _all-rounder attacker_ menutup flip ponselnya dan menyandarkan tubuh langsingnya ke kursi. Kepalanya mendongak, sepasang mata ungunya mengawang ke langit-langit. "Haaaah, lelaki memang berengsek. Mereka datang dan menggenggam hati perempuan, mempermainkannya, lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja seolah perasaan manusia adalah barang sekali pakai. Benar-benar _bullshit_. Karena itulah, aku tak berminat pada urusan romansa—lebih baik waktuku kupakai untuk berlatih dan bersenang-senang dengan diriku sendiri!"

Mikumo menanggapi opini sinis Kitora dengan tawa kering. Keheningan pun jatuh ke meja mereka selama beberapa detik—lalu dipecahkan oleh komentar yang serta-merta dikeluarkan Mikumo, "Kalau dengan perempuan sekuat Kitora, kurasa tak ada lelaki yang berani bermain-main."

"… hah?!" Kitora tercengang, lantas memalingkan wajah ke samping, memelintir rambutnya dengan kikuk. Mikumo langsung menyadari bila gadis itu punya perubahan ekspresi yang menarik.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja tinju melayang ke bahu Mikumo; bila kekuatannya ditambah sedikit, pasti sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjengkang dari kursi. Ah, ekspresi Kitora berubah lagi; kini, matanya melotot dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Lupakan semua hal memalukan yang sudah kukatakan dan kulakukan tadi—kalau bisa, lupakan saja soal kebersamaan kita sore ini!" semburnya dengan nada setengah-memerintah-setengah-salah-tingkah, sambil berdiri. Kentara bila malu sekaligus menyesal dengan aksi berimprovisasi-sebagai-pacar-Mikumo yang dilakukannya tanpa pertimbangan matang tadi. "Kalau sampai kau menceritakannya pada orang lain—"

Ancaman Kitora diinterupsi oleh bunyi dering ponsel Mikumo. Lewat tatapan, pemuda berkacamata itu meminta izin pada Kitora untuk menyambutnya. Gadis itu pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat _angkat saja_.

Ternyata pesan singkat. Alih-alih langsung mengetik balasannya, Mikumo malah mendongak pada Kitora yang masih berdiri di tempat, dan berkata, "Ada salam untukmu, dari Karasuma-senpai."

Kemurkaan Kitora berangsur-angsur reda. Mata ungunya yang menyipit tajam, langsung membulat jinak. Pipinya bersemu merah. "E-eh?"

Mikumo menjelaskan, "Tadi Karasuma-senpai bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Jadi, kujawab 'Sedang makan ayam bersama Kitora'. Dan, dia membalas 'Setelah itu, datanglah ke markas, ada teknik baru yang ingin kuajarkan kepadamu. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Kitora'—begitulah."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kitora langsung menyambar ponsel Mikumo, lalu memelototi layarnya. Gadis itu tercengang hebat, seakan-akan sederet kalimat yang terpampang di benda mungil itu adalah pengumuman lotre yang menyatakan bila dirinya menang seratus juta yen.

Melihat gadis di depannya bergeming seperti manekin bermuka merah jambu, Mikumo keheranan. "… Kitora?"

Jelas, Kitora-naksir-Karasuma-senpai adalah asumsi terakhir yang muncul di benak Mikumo, bila mempertimbangkan kesinisan Kitora perihal urusan lelaki dan romansa tadi.

Mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat membumbung ke langit, Kitora berdeham sambil mengembalikan ponsel Mikumo. "Kautahu, aku tak keberatan makan bersamamu lagi, Mikumo," ucap gadis itu sambil mengibaskan rambut pendeknya dengan gaya sok keren. "… tapi, lain kali, ajak Karasuma-senpai."

.

.

"Kitora, setelah ini … kita ke _arcade_? Pft."

"Be-berisik! Bukankah kau ada latihan bersama Karasuma-senpai?"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Gaaaah, kau membuatku iri!"

"Hm?"

"Lupakan. Kau mengesalkan."

"…."

.

.

 **Tamat**.

.

.

(a/n) sekadar info: Ryuuji adalah murni OC numpang lewat—jadi nggak usah dipikirin deh, sebab itu namanya aja saya asal comot #YHA. btw, berhubung saya agak-agak melamun(?) pas ngebeta fic ini, barangkali ada beberapa typos dan sebagainya? kalau nemu, kindly point it out for me, ne?

thanks for reading, tee hee! /o/


End file.
